1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lumbar supports in seating. Specifically, the present invention relates to lumbar supports that are adapted to integrate climate systems within vehicle seating.
2. Related Art
Climate systems within seats have been developed in the past by W.E.T. Automotive Systems and Amerigon. There is a need to integrate lumbar support systems within seating so that lumbar supports and climate systems can co-exist within a single seat.